Breaking Point
by TheBluePill
Summary: Sometimes it's better to just walk away. Maybe. Angsty Jori.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: Alright so this is nothing but angst, we'll get that out of the way right now. I had some writer's block with my other story so I decided to burn off some stray thoughts here. If you guys like it and possibly want a follow-up, let me know. Not entirely sure if I want this to end here. But either way, enjoy.**

* * *

"I think we should take a break…"

She swore she could feel her heart break as soon as the words left Tori's mouth. The words hit her like a train; slicing deep into her heart, leaving wounds she knew wouldn't heal. After two years of a loving relationship, the biting words came out of nowhere.

"Okay." Tori didn't have to know how much it hurt, she can't know. She wouldn't let Tori see her in pain. All that ever mattered to her was Tori's happiness, and she wouldn't ruin that.

"It's not that I don't love you because I do, I just-" _Don't tell me._

Jade interrupted her, "You don't owe me an explanation. You want a break, that's fine."

"I hope we can still be friends," Tori said with pleading eyes.

"_No."_ Was all Jade could think, but she agreed anyway, for the sake of Tori, "Okay."

Tori smiled hesitantly and walked off to her next class. Jade watched her walk away, in her mind screaming for Tori to come back, give her another chance, to not leave.

But she watched as Tori disappeared around a corner and she knew what they had was now gone. What she once was able to call hers was gone.

She couldn't take it anymore, and left the school without looking back, leaving Tori to simply wonder why she never saw her again that day.

In the days that followed nothing was the same, she maintained the illusion that she was okay, and everything was fine. But she wasn't, and it wasn't.

* * *

She tried, she really did, but no matter how much she wanted to move on, no matter how hard she tried to forget, the words still haunted her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw her face. Every silent moment, she heard her angelic voice, repeating the same words over and over. Every waking moment was filled with depressing thoughts of what once was, and what would never be again. Every time she slept, nightmares of the same sort plagued her constantly. It was no way to live.

She put on an expert poker face whenever she was around Tori, following her wishes to be friends. But it still hurt like hell. The one person she felt comfortable confiding in, to tell anything to, didn't want her anymore. Her insecurities that Tori tried to put to rest all came rushing back, hitting her full force, with absolutely no mercy.

She couldn't handle it, she had to leave. She told her dad she was leaving, and she'd be going to live with her mother in Germany. He let her go without argument, knowing this was what she needed.

With a heavy heart and tears stinging her eyes, she packed her things, anything even remotely involving Tori was tossed into a corner, and it would stay there. Hours later, her room was bare, furniture disassembled, all belongings packed. That one corner, still populated with all her memories of Tori, was all she left behind.

They boxed up all of her things and shipped it to her mother's residence in Hanover, Germany. She said her goodbyes to her father, leaving a stack of letters he was to distribute to her friends, each having their own farewells in short and simple paragraphs.

She'd walk out her front door for the last time, leaving her key inside. Calling a cab with two hours until her flight, she ordered the short drive to Tori's house. Asking the cab driver to give her a moment, she stepped out and slowly made her way up to the front door, knocking three times as she always did.

As soon as she opened the door and saw the somber look on Jade's face, Tori knew something was wrong.

"Jade?"

She tried to ignore the fact it felt like her heart was on fire, and her throat was closing up, filling her with pain that was nearly unimaginable, "I'm going to talk, and you're just going to listen, alright?" Tori nodded, "I'm leaving, and I won't be coming back. Don't bother texting or calling me, because my number's already changed. I just came to say goodbye, and to tell you that I think you're the most incredible girl in the world, and I wish you nothing but happiness for the rest of your life. And before you think this is because I don't love you, it's exactly the opposite. I'm leaving because I love you too much. I can't be your friend, I can't stick around and see you be happy with someone else either. Just try to be happy, and take care of yourself, please."

Tori's eyes shone with unshed tears as she listened, "Jade…"

Jade shook her head, turning her heart to stone just to get through the final goodbyes, "No. My flight leaves in an hour and a half. I came to say goodbye, nothing else. Goodbye Tori."

And with that, she walked out the door, as soon as it closed, the realization finally struck Tori. Jade was gone. She'd never talk to her again.

But she had to know. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, dialing Jade's number.

"_**This number has been disconnected at the owner's request."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: So, I'm continuing this story. There's going to be 1 or 2 more chapters after this, so it won't be extremely long, but enjoy.**

* * *

**Jade**

"Ugh…this fucking language…" Jade muttered, trying to read her class list, even going so far as to use her phone's translator to figure out things she didn't remember.

She suddenly heard a laugh behind her followed by a girl's German-accented voice, "I'm guessing you're that American student we've been hearing so much about."

Jade turned around and saw a rather good looking blonde girl with incredibly deep blue eyes, "Yeah, so what, am I a celebrity around here?"

"A little," the girl replied with a wink, "Let me see that, I can help."

Though she didn't like accepting help from people, she knew she'd be screwed otherwise, and handed the girl her schedule.

"So what brings you here?" The girl asked innocently as she looked over the paper, setting off down the hall in search of a classroom.

Jade tensed up as she thought about it, and shook her head to get rid of the thoughts of Tori, knowing she'd probably fall apart if she let her take over her mind again, "Needed to get away."

"Why Hannover?"

"My mom lives here, and it was the furthest I could get."

"I see. By the way, my name's Christina. This is your first class; I actually have this one as well. So are you trying to get away from a breakup or something?" Christina asked light-heartedly, her smile immediately fading when she saw the look on Jade's face.

Jade snatched her schedule back and walked away, muttering a, "Fuck you."

Throughout the rest of that lesson, Christina frequently glanced over at Jade, who barely paid any attention to the teacher, only focusing on the notebook in front of her. She decided to leave the bitter girl alone the rest of the day and only tried to strike up a conversation again after school was over.

"I apologize if I struck a nerve or something, that certainly wasn't my intention."

She turned around and sighed, slamming her locker shut and leaning against it, "It's fine, just a sensitive topic for me. You nailed it though."

"Can I ask what happened?" Christina said cautiously.

Jade bit her lip and shook her head, "No."

Christina didn't push any more that day, though over the next few months she managed to get most of the story out of Jade.

...

"I love swearing right to a teacher's face and them having no idea what I'm saying," Jade said as they walked into her house one day after school.

"Once you start swearing in German, they'll pick it up," Christina laughed.

Jade grabbed them some water and they relaxed on the couches, "I don't know enough of that side of German to be able to do that. All I know is Scheiße, which means shit, I think."

"Yeah, it translates to shit in English, but we use it more like you would use 'fuck'."

"So like, how would you say something is a 'fucking' whatever?"

Christina took a drink of her water, "Well we don't _technically_ have the –ing suffix in German, but if you take the e off of the end of Scheiße, making it just Scheiß, you can add something else onto it, which in our language would mean pretty much the same thing. So basically if you wanna get really insulting, you'd call someone a Scheiß Zicke. Which would be a fucking bitch."

"By taking the e off that'd just take the 'uh' sound off, right?"

"Pretty much."

"Now what could I use that for?"

She shrugged, "Any noun really, and _some_ verbs if you're using it correctly, otherwise you just sound like an idiot."

"For some reason I thought swearing like this was exclusive to English, never really thought about how other people would say it."

"You're not _that _special. You've got some swears exclusive to your language, but we swear too."

"I will cherish this information for the rest of my life."

"Damn right you will. Hey you wanna go to a pub tonight?"

Jade looked confused, "Don't you have to be 21 to drink?"

She shook her head, "Not here! How old are you?"

"18."

"Sweet, then you've got no restrictions on alcohol."

"My solace comes in the form of alcohol, glad to know it's actually legal here."

"Cheers!" Christina shouted way too cheerfully.

Jade hated how cheerful and happy-go-lucky Christina was. It was too much like Tori. Maybe copious amounts of alcohol would help her forget how much pain she was in, though she probably wouldn't be that lucky.

* * *

**Tori**

Tori stumbled into the house at some odd hour of the morning, trying desperately not to wake her family as she drunkenly tripped and crawled up the stairs and to her bedroom. She undressed to the best of her ability and lay down, deciding on sending another text before going to sleep.

_**hey. i went to a northridge party tonight…i know how much u hated those. made out w/ another girl there, i think she looked like u, but how would i know, every1 looks like u these days. i tried 2 4get how much she sucked at kissing and how much i wish it was u, but even as i pulled away wanting 2 c ur incredible blue eyes, all i saw were these hazel eyes that made me sick to my stomach. turns out even vodka cant make me 4get u. i wish this didnt hurt so bad cuz i brought it on myself but fuck it hurts so much. im always wondering wat ur doing every second of the day bc its unusual not to c u everyday. all i do now is listen 2 our song on repeat, as if in the middle of it u'll come thru my window like u always did, and we'll cuddle all night and id feel as amazing as i always did with u. i think when u left u took a part of me with u, cuz now everything is different. the flowers dont smell as sweet, the grass isnt as green, the sky is so cloudy, and i swear i still hear ur voice in every song i listen 2. the other day my mom asked wat happened 2 us and i thru up, trina asked where u went and i cried for hours, cat said ur name 1 time and i had a breakdown. lane made me go home and no matter how hard i tried i couldnt tell my mom that i was falling apart w/o u. i miss u so much it, it seems unreal that ive had to go straight months without holding ur hand or kissing u or hugging u and feeling ur heartbeat against my ear, i miss ur arms wrapped around me as i fall asleep and i miss ur sweet scent that enveloped me and made me feel so at peace. i almost laugh now whenever i run my fingers over my lips, trying to 4get how it felt when urs were on them, its pitiful rly. its like 1 day ur here, then the next its as if u never existed. its been 7 months and i still haven't washed that pillow u slept on the last time u were here. its lost ur scent by now but i still cant bring myself to wash it. i failed my last test bc apparently ur name wasnt the answer to everything. i still have ur hoodie here, i wear it sometimes when i miss u the most. u remember that time u thru that 1 rock on my window and it cracked? i still look at that crack sometimes and remember that moment and how much we laughed about it afterwards, i miss ur laugh. or that time when u thru my pencil and notebook across the room bc u wanted 2 make out instead, and the pencil broke on the wall, making a mark and leaving that little piece of lead hanging off? i havent erased that mark, and that pencil is still sitting on my nightstand, with that little piece of lead still hanging on. i still have that little scar on my shoulder, where that 1 time u bit a little 2 hard and it bled, its almost as if i can still feel u if i concentrate enuff. i still have that dollar bill u folded in2 a heart 4 me, its beautiful. i still havent fixed that 1 pair of shoes where u tied the laces together as a joke. and look at me, still talking 2 u as if u were actually ever going 2 read this. there isnt enuff alcohol in the world 2 mend this pain.**_

She hit send and threw her phone on the floor, resigning herself to just crying into her pillow for the rest of the night.

Just like she always did

* * *

**A/N: So Jade's trying to cope with life in Germany, and Tori's just trying to cope with life without Jade.**

**The German that Christina teaches Jade is true stuff. German is only my second language so I may have gotten some things wrong, since Google translate is really no help.**

**This chapter's really short, but frankly I'm stumped when writing about Jori and them being an ocean apart. And angst isn't my forte. Especially with this couple. But yeah, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: This chapter's got quite a bit of German in it. All translations will be at the bottom, but just a warning.**

* * *

"Damn, is it always this cold here?" Jade muttered.

Christina giggled and nodded, "Yep. Never got this cold in LA huh?"

"Los Angeles is always hot, barely ever needed a jacket there."

They walked into Jade's house and threw their bags down next to the door, heading to the kitchen to get some food.

"Jade, you need to go back to Los Angeles for a few days," her mother said as soon as they walked in.

Jade just froze, "Why…"

"Your father's moving to a flat closer to his job, and apparently there's quite a bit of stuff you left behind that he needs you to take care of."

"What did you leave there?" Christina asked.

Jade shook her head, "Stuff I didn't want to have to see."

Her mother grabbed her shoulders and looked at her, "You can't run from this forever, Jade. You have to make a choice."

"I can't."

"You have to. You're not bringing that stuff back here, and your father isn't keeping it. If you're still adamant on staying here, and forgetting about her, you have to get rid of it."

"Laura, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Jade alone for a minute," Christina intervened, knowing Jade was nearly falling apart at this point.

She nodded and left the kitchen so the two could talk.

"Jade, what happened?"

"I miss her so much," Jade mumbled with a far off look in her eyes.

"Then why did you leave?"

Jade started to get angry, "She didn't want me! What would be the point of staying?!"

Christina took a step back, "Oh, I'm sorry. I must be in the wrong house; this one belonged to my friend who was a _fighter_." She got serious again, getting right in Jade's face, "Do you remember who you are? Ever since I've known you you've had a fire in your eyes, you never give up without a fight. What makes this any different?"

"She broke up with me!"

"Well shit, then that decides everything doesn't it? Give me a fucking break, West. What'd you say it was? 2 years? She must've had a damn good reason for it, and you never even stopped to hear what it was. God, you're too impulsive for your own good. Did you ever stop to think what you leaving would do to her? No, of course you didn't, because when you don't face your problems, you run as far as fucking possible without thinking twice, and that's exactly what you did, isn't it?"

Jade was taken aback by her harsh words, Christina had never been one to raise her voice and get angry at people.

"Listen to me, Jade. You need to go back. Face it, alright? You had yourself one amazing girl, the least you can do is fight through hell for her. Come on, I'll help you pack; I'm not giving you a choice." She gently pushed Jade upstairs to her room and helped her back for her flight to LA.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I was mesmerized by the scenes flashing by outside my window. I was home. Even thousands of feet in the air, and still not even to the runway, it felt more like home than Germany ever did.

About an hour later it was about 10pm and I was getting into a cab, directing them to my father's house. It only took a few minutes, and I was standing in front of my father's house, looking for the key he left under the mat for me. Once I got inside I just set my bags right inside the door and looked around. It was just like I remembered it.

I didn't spend a lot of time looking around though; I went upstairs, following the familiar path to my bedroom. Just like I left it, that one pile of all my memories still sat in the corner, untouched.

I just sat on the floor, looking through it all. All the photos, the letters she wrote me, the little things that she gave me that were so cute. This one shell she found one night when we were taking a walk on the beach, a little sparkly rock she saw near a pond, a coffee cup she drew a heart on.

I smiled at each one, remembering exactly when and where I got it. Eventually I was done reminiscing about the past and grabbed my keys, heading straight for my car.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

_**I miss you**_

What the hell does this mean? And who sent it to me? This text had been puzzling me for the past 5 minutes, and it was driving me crazy. I had called Andre already, and he told me to look up the area code and see where it came from.

I typed the number into the search engine and hit enter.

_**511 is the area code for Hannover, Lower Saxony.**_

_Lower Saxony?_

This was just getting weirder by the second. I went back into the search engine and tried to figure out where that even was.

_**Lower Saxony is a German state…**_

I didn't bother reading any more.

_German state. **German.**_

It was then I remembered, back when we were still together, Jade mentioned her mother lived in the capital of Lower Saxony, which was a state in Germany. The capital being Hannover.

_It can't be…_

I finally decided to text the number back.

_**Who is this?**_

Instead of getting a text back, I soon got a call from the number, I answered without even thinking about it, "Hello?"

"Hi," she said, sounding exhausted and sad.

"Jade?" I asked, in shock from hearing her voice after so long.

She sighed, "I miss you so much."

"Jade why did you leave me?" It sounded more like a desperate plea than a question.

"Remember that one day when you told me I was so incredibly impulsive?"

"I have trouble forgetting anything about you," I mumbled.

"I didn't think it through. God it's been 7 months and you're still all I think about…no matter how hard I tried to forget…I just can't."

I laughed bitterly, "I know the feeling. There are things all over my room, little things that remind me of you or of something you did. I can't bring myself to get rid of them…"

"Tori can I ask you something?"

"What?"

Jade was silent for a moment, as if deciding what to say. "Why did you break up with me?"

I bit my lip to keep the tears back as I remembered. "I…I was scared." I took a deep breath to calm myself a little, "Do you remember that night when I went out with Andre and Cat since you had to stay home working on an essay?"

"Yeah."

"I was too scared to tell you this, but we went to this club…and when I left to go use the bathroom, Ryder cornered me in this dark hallway, and he told me…" I swallowed again in an effort to keep the tears at bay, "He said that he knew what game you were playing. That you were just using me, and you never cared at all. That I was just for show and nothing between us was real. He said that he overheard you telling somebody else you were planning on dumping me anyway for someone else that you'd already been cheating on me with for months."

I couldn't even keep myself from crying at this point, "I was scared Jade, and in a moment of insecurity I felt like I should end it before you had the chance to get one up on me like that. And then you left, and you made me believe that you didn't care."

"Tori you mean the world to me…I was scared too. I felt like there was someone else. I should have let you explain. I'm sorry."

"I think we both messed up. I never thought I could miss someone so much…"

"There's never been anyone else, Tor. Never. Nobody could ever even come close to being as amazing as you. It's always been you, ever since we met; I've only had eyes for you. Nothing he said is true. I love you more than anything. Every moment we spent together was real. Every late night walk on the beach, where you'd pick up any and every pretty shell you saw, where you'd let go of my hand just to go jump around and play in the water, where one of us would irritate the other and then run, only to get chased down and tackled into the sand. All those kisses as we watched the sun go down, continuing to lay in the sand, waiting for the stars to come out and watching those together. Every single time I told you I loved you, I meant it. I was in love with you during every one of those little moments, and I still am."

I was crying happy tears at this point, "Te amo, hermosa."

"I haven't heard you say that in so long…"

I smiled a little, "You always used to like it."

I suddenly heard a car door open and close as she replied, "I still do."

"Where are you?" I asked, curious about the sounds. From what I could hear she was walking somewhere now.

"I needed to see somebody. I'll call you back in a little while, okay? I really need to see someone."

My heart sank, "Okay."

She hung up and I sighed, burying my face in my pillow. I hadn't heard her voice in so long, and now that I had, I'd fallen in love with her all over again. I'm hopeless.

I turned on our song again, getting lost in the lyrics, remembering all sorts of moments that happened during this song. I smiled without even thinking about it, just knowing she actually did still love and care about me. I ran my fingers through my hair and stared up at my ceiling.

When I heard the first tap on my window, I thought I was imaging it. The second, I thought a branch was just hitting the window. With the third tap I figured there was a squirrel or something out on my balcony.

When the tapping just continued on and on, I finally got fed up with it and went to go check what it was. I got out of bed and went over to the door leading to the balcony and opened it. What I wasn't at all prepared for, was Jade to be standing where she usually did, leaning on the railing of my balcony, and casually tossing little pebbles at my door. She smirked and tossed one more at me just for good measure. As the little stone bounced off my stomach and hit the wood floor, my breath hitched, "Jade…"

She actually smiled now, "Hey beautiful."

I couldn't help myself, I ran at her, jumping into her arms and hugging her tighter than I ever have before. Without thinking, I just kissed her, trying to explain without words just how much I missed her. It felt amazing having her arms around me again, holding me close to her and kissing me just like she used to.

We finally pulled away and just looked at each other. For a brief moment I was taken back to that night at the Northridge party, pulling away from a kiss and seeing eyes that weren't hers and just feeling sick. Now, as I stared into her beautiful blue green eyes I loved so much, I smiled, "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered quietly.

A cool breeze blew through the air, reminding me just how cold it was tonight. Though my short shorts and tank top probably made me colder than she was, given her jeans and jacket. Regardless, I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, closing the door behind us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, staring at her eyes, trying to figure out what she was feeling.

She looked down at our hands, where she was playing with the ring I had on my finger, which happened to be the promise ring she gave me on our 1 year anniversary. Jade looked back at me, gently tucking my hair behind my ear, leaving her hand on my neck.

"I had to come back home. My father's moving and I left behind a lot of stuff he needed me to take care of. All of that stuff being nearly everything I owned that even remotely had something to do with you… I felt like I needed to get away from it all, start over, find happiness somewhere else. I thought it'd be good for me. But considering I've just been trying to drink away my pain for the past few months, it's become clear that it's not possible." She shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath. When she opened them again she looked right into my eyes, and I could see all the pain she'd been through, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "Tori I can't live without you."

I put my hand on her cheek, and tried not to sound as desperate as I felt, but I undoubtedly did, "Then don't. Stay with me, Jade. Just stay, please, I can't lose you again."

Jade wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. I don't even know how long we stood there.

I finally pulled back slightly and kissed her softly, "Lay with me?"

She nodded and I laid down on my bed as Jade took off her jacket and boots, cuddling up to her as soon as she laid down next to me.

Lying here, cuddled up to Jade, listening to her steady heartbeat as she drew slow circles on my lower back with her fingers, I felt true happiness again. I never thought I would feel like this again, that I'd ever feel this kind of comfort.

"Jade?" I said quietly.

"Hmm?"

I looked up at her and kissed her, "I love you."

"Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens," she replied with a smile.

"Wow, I totally understand now why you think me speaking Spanish is sexy. But English please?"

She rubbed my cheek softly with her thumb, "You're the love of my life."

I hugged her and rested my head on her shoulder, happy that for the first time in several months, I could fall asleep without crying.

The next morning I awoke to my phone's alarm as usual. As I saw the slight indent in the other side of the bed, I remembered the previous night and smiled to myself. I went to turn off the alarm on my phone and sighed when I realized I hadn't plugged it in last night and the charge wouldn't last the rest of the day.

But there it was, laying on my nightstand, plugged in. I knew she had done it, because nobody else was home last night and I didn't do it. Next to my phone was a small piece of paper.

_**Morning beautiful,**_

_**Sorry I had to leave early, lot of things I need to take care of. I'll pick you up at lunch and we'll go wherever you want. I love you.**_

_**Jade**_

Happier than I'd been in months, I jumped in the shower and got ready for school.

The first half of the day passed in a blur, I never really paid attention in any of my classes, my mind was a little preoccupied.

Preoccupied with mesmerizing blue eyes, soft lips, and a gentle touch that was all part of my own personal heaven on Earth.

_Quiet whispers in my ear about how beautiful I was or how much she loved me. The feather-light touch of her fingers up and down my back. Laying my head on her chest and listening to her heartbeat as her sweet scent surrounded me. Feeling her fingers run through my hair as she kissed me and-_

"TORI!" Andre shouted, snapping me out of my trance.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

He rolled his eyes, "Class is over, time for lunch."

I practically skipped outside to the Asphalt Café, sitting down at my usual table with my friends.

"Hey Tori, why didn't you get any food?" Cat asked as soon as I sat down.

"I'm going out for lunch today," I replied.

"With who?" Andre asked, sitting down next to me.

I just smiled, "Someone special."

A few minutes passed and some guy who's been trying to hit on me ever since Jade left sat down on my other side, I think his name was Mike.

"Hey Tori," he greeted me, trying to sound charming but failing miserably.

"Hi," I responded politely, but with little enthusiasm.

He gave me his usual shit-eating grin that he probably thought was flirty, "So, you wanna go out Friday night?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I've got my eyes on someone else."

He frowned, "Who? Is it that Jade chick? She's been gone for months, why the hell are you still stuck on her? Why don't you see what it's like to be with a real man?"

I smiled, replying with something I knew Jade would approve of, "Do you know one?"

My friends tried to stifle their laughter as the guy nearly turned red in embarrassment. He didn't have time to retort though, as we soon heard a loud car pull into the parking lot. I knew that car. The driver of the sleek black Camaro revved its engine a few times just for emphasis before shutting it off.

Jade got out of her car, looking as stunning as she always did, a perfect mix of dangerous and sexy. She saw me and smirked, walking towards me in her usual manner of 'you better get out of my way or I will hurt you'.

Cat got up and hugged her as she got closer, "Hey Jadey, what are you doing here?"

"Well for one, I'll be castrating that guy if he doesn't move in the next 3 seconds," she started, to which the guy immediately jumped up and ran off, his confidence gone, "But mainly I'm here to pick up my girlfriend for lunch," Jade added, twirling her keys on her finger.

I hopped up and gave her a hug, "Hi."

She gave me a kiss, "Hey, you ready to go?" I smiled and nodded, following her to her car.

"You kids have fun!" Andre shouted after us.

Jade opened the passenger door for me, as she usually did, and went over to the driver's side. She started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot, "So where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere as long as I'm with you."

She smiled, and as soon as she got a consistent speed going, she offered her hand to me, and I gladly held it.

**No one's POV**

The two spent the rest of that day together, Tori not even bothering to return to school. After lunch they relaxed in one of their favorite parks. Since they had a late lunch they decided to skip dinner and go take a walk on the beach as the sun went down.

Jade parked in the usual spot by a stretch of beach that people rarely went to, and they walked hand in hand along the shore as the sun slowly sank lower and lower in the sky. Eventually they sat in the sand and just talked as they watched the sunset. All day they'd been catching up on everything they'd missed.

In the middle of a story about the academy in Germany Jade was currently attending, her phone rang.

Tori told her to take the call, and she did.

"Hallo mein Schatz, wie geht es dir?" Jade mother asked.

"Mir geht's gut. Große tatsächlich," she replied.

"Das ist gut zu hören. Wo bist du?"

Jade smiled at Tori, "Der Strand."

"Mit wem?"

"Die Liebe meines Lebens," Jade said, holding Tori close to her.

"Sie wollen bleiben dann?"

"Ja, das tue ich."

"Ich werde erhalten Sie Ihre geändert Staatsbürgerschaft dann."

"Danke, Mama."

Jade hung up after that, and Tori couldn't help but ask, "How'd you learn to speak German so fluently?"

She shrugged, "Had no choice, everyone spoke German over there. I had some help though. My mom taught me a lot before I started school, then I met a girl there, Christina, she helped out a lot too."

"A friend?"

"Yeah, she's been really nice. I was glad to have at least one person to count on."

Tori leaned her head on Jade's shoulder and looked out on the water, "Who were you talking to?"

"My mom, just checking up on me."

"What you said…die Liebe…something, that's what you said to me last night, wasn't it?"

"Die Liebe meines Lebens? Yeah it was, she asked me who I was with, and I told her I was with the love of my life," Jade replied, kissing the side of Tori's head.

Tori sighed, "I need to show you something."

"Okay…" Jade said as Tori handed her phone over to her.

"I've been sending lots of texts to your old number, none of them ever sent, but it helped release some frustration and sadness. I figured some of it you should know."

Jade started reading through the texts, seeing how broken Tori was for so long. She saw one of the more recent ones, about how she got drunk at some party and made out with someone else. Tori was of course worried it'd upset Jade, but she deserved to know the truth.

After a few seconds, Jade looked over, moving Tori's shirt to the side to see if that scar actually was still there. When she saw that it was, she gently kissed it and looked back at Tori.

She pulled her closer and kissed her with as much passion as she possibly could. She broke the kiss and looked into Tori's eyes, whispering, "How do you feel now?"

"Like I always do when you kiss me. Breathless, butterflies the size of eagles in my stomach, and so in love I feel like I could just explode."

"I never want to be away from you again," Jade said, tracing along Tori's jawline with her fingers.

Tori moved over and sat in Jade's lap, holding her face in her hands, "I don't either. Don't leave me again."

"I won't."

Jade took Tori's hand, looking at the promise ring she still wore and kissed it softly. Meeting Tori's eyes again, she whispered, "Promise."

Tori turned around to watch the sunset, enjoying the feeling of Jade's head resting on her shoulder and her arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

The water turned a beautiful red/orange for a few seconds as the sun completely set, and the stars started to come out. As the heat from the sun faded, Tori's lack of a jacket started to remind her that it was getting quite cold, even with Jade holding her.

"It's cold," she mumbled.

Jade took off her own jacket and put it on Tori, despite her protests, "But Jade you're going to get cold."

She just chuckled, "Babe I've been living in Germany for the past 7 months, I'm not going to get cold, this is nothing."

"Te amo," Tori whispered.

"Ich liebe dich auch," Jade replied, kissing her neck softly.

Tori giggled, "So we officially know how to tell each other we love each other in three different languages."

"Guess so. Aren't we advanced."

"That did mean I love you, didn't it?" Tori asked.

Jade smiled, "Ich liebe dich is I love you, auch, in this context, means too. So I love you too."

Tori leaned back into her, "Jade?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad you're back."

"I am too," Jade replied quietly.

* * *

**A/N: I honestly do not know why I bother to write angst, I'm such a sucker for happy endings. There's probably gonna be one more chapter before I wrap up this story.**

**Translations:**

**Hallo mein Schatz, wie geht es dir? - Hello my dear, how are you?  
**

**Mir geht's gut. Große tatsächlich - I'm good. Great actually.  
**

**Das ist gut zu hören. Wo bist du? - That's good to hear. Where are you?  
**

**Der Strand - The beach**

**Mit wem? - With who?**

**Die Liebe meines Lebens - The love of my life  
**

**Sie wollen bleiben dann? - You want to stay then?  
**

**Ja, das tue ich - Yeah, I do**

**Ich werde bekommen your geändert Staatsbürgerschaft dann. - I'll get your citizenship changed then.  
**

**Danke Mama - Thank you mom**

**And of course:**

**Te amo/Te amo hermosa - I love you/I love you beautiful**

**Also, Hannover is indeed the capital of Lower Saxony, Germany. German is the primary language in that area (at least it was when I was last there). And just for the record, Los Angeles temperatures compared to temperatures in Hannover, LA will never seem cold.  
**

**Just for the sake of this story, I simplified the phone calls and texts, as in reality, quite a bit more effort goes into making international calls like that.**


End file.
